Frozen Fates
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: Par un concours des circonstances, Elsa croisera la route d'un certain guerrier au cœur torturé et refroidi par les ardeurs de la vie. Lequels des deux cœurs de la reine des neiges ou celui de Raiden se mettra à fondre en premier? Qui saura révéler ses secrets à l'autre et en ressentir un réel réconfort?


(Raiden/Elsa fic)

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit s'élever à travers le blizzard un immense château bleuté sur le flanc d'une montagne. Le froid mordant l'avait saisi jusqu'aux os, mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait défaillir.

Un épais foulard cachait le bas de son visage et il portait un large manteau de laine doublée, vestige de son escapade en Alaska. Mais de mémoire d'avoir passé autant de jours dans le Grand Nord, il ne se rappelait pas avoir connu pareil froid dans une tempête.

Il s'avança vers le providentiel palais armé de son piolet, au prix de grands efforts, le vent déchaîné lui claquant le visage et le repoussant toujours plus en arrière.

Résister à ce vent était autrement plus difficile que d'avoir retenu Outer Haven de ses propres mains d'écraser le héros qu'était Solid Snake, pensa t-il en poussant un énième grognement d'effort.

Raiden s'accrocha de toute ses forces à la rampe de l'escalier de glace au pied du palais. Il monta précautionneusement chaque marches de l'escalier en restant campé sur ses deux pieds.

Arrivé en haut, le vent s'était calmé de quelque peu, il croyait son ascension et cette torture enfin terminée mais...

Un monstrueux géant de glace accueilli le guerrier alors qu'il reprenait tout juste son souffle. Ses yeux lancèrent un éclair de frustration et d'étonnement tandis qu'il dégainait sa lame à haute fréquence.

"_J'aurai tout vu..."_

Le géant lança un hurlement pour dissuader Raiden de continuer d'avancer et pour le faire reculer. Le monstre comprit trop tard qui était le plus déterminé des deux. D'un coup adroit de sa lame, il trancha le bras du colosse de glace puis, profitant de l'inattention de celui-ci, porta un coup fatal à la tête, qui roula aussitôt au sol.

Raiden comprit de ce fait que le garde annonçait clairement aux visiteurs que ceux-ci n'étaient pas le bienvenu. À qui pouvait bien appartenir cet immense château? Rien d'autre n'obstrua sa route alors qu'il montait les derniers escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée, son épée à la main. Il poussa de l'épaule la lourde porte de l'arche d'entrée.

La vue à l'intérieur lui coupa le souffle. Le palais semblait si immensément grand à l'intérieur.

Ça lui prit toute sa raison pour s'empêcher de poser un genou à terre pour se reposer. Il tira sur son foulard qu'il laissa pendre le long de sa poitrine. Tout ce dont il aspirait en ce moment c'était un lit confortable où il pourrait se reposer en paix.

Si quelqu'un habitait ce palais, celui-ci semblait singulièrement vide, pensa t-il en détaillant les environs.

-Il y a quelqu'un?, lança t-il.

L'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur tous les murs du château.

-Qui est-ce?, fit une voix féminine, alarmée.

Il entendit cette personne descendre rapidement une volée de marches, puis ralentir lorsque son regard bleuté croisa le sien.

Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, Raiden aurait pu tomber plus mal.

Il trouva juste d'annoncer clairement ses intentions.

-Je viens pour demander refuge pour la nuit.

La reine d'Arendelle s'appuya sur le balcon qui surplombait le grand hall, en toisant avec stupéfaction le survivant du blizzard. Raiden rengaina sa lame en inclinant la tête, il avait comprit que la jeune femme était tendue à cause de celle-ci.

-Qui êtes vous, inconnu?, tonna t-elle.

Il baissa la tête en sige de respect. En évaluant le ton et l'allure de la maîtresse des lieux, il réalisa qu'il s'adressait à un être de sang royal.

-Je m'appelle Raiden, puis-je humblement vous demander à qui je m'adresse?, dit-il avec un maximum de mainières.

-À la reine d'Arendelle, dit-elle en haussant le menton.

Elle essayait tant bien que que mal de paraître parfaitement maîtresse d'elle même, mais elle du s'avouer qu'elle était assez décontenancée par l'allure de son visiteur. Il fallait bien du courage pour oser s'aventurer jusqu'à son antre.

-Comment pouvez vous ne pas me connaître?

-Je l'ignore, votre Altesse, je ne suis pas du pays.

-Ça, dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, je l'avais bien remarqué.

Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Tout ça suscita son amusement soudain.

-Que faisiez-vous par ici, Raiden?, demanda t-elle avec un air hautain.

-Je voyageais vers des contrées nordiques pour retrouver un vieil ami, exposa t-il d'un ton neutre.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi ignorant?, se demanda t-elle.

-Ah oui?

Elsa s'avança vers l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'au hall.

-Le blizzard m'a prit d'assaut, je croyais le climat stable mais celui-ci s'est révélé être le contraire. Puis, j'ai vu votre demeure et je suis venu. Votre garde m'a donné quelques soucis, finit-il d'un trait.

-Les visiteurs ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenus.

Elle descendit chaque marche de l'escalier sous le regard tendu du guerrier en contrebas.

-Vous vouliez un refuge?, demanda t-elle une fois à son niveau. Je ne crois pas que vous pourrez trouver un bon feu ou de la chaleur en ces lieux, si c'était bien ce que vous cherchiez, dit-elle en désignant d'un vaste geste de la main l'étendue de son palais de galce.

-Je crois que votre palais est préférable au blizzard qui rage à l'extérieur de ces murs.

-Certes.

Mais la compagnie du guerrier lui était-elle préférable à elle? Elsa hésitait.

-Cependant je ne crois pas être certaine de désirer votre présence chez moi, Raiden.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton presque menaçant. Le géant de glace n'avait-il pas envoyé un message assez clair?

Il la regarda avec le plus de respect qu'il put générer. Pourtant, cette reine d'Arendelle était loin de lui être menaçante.

-Je fais appel à votre grâce, reine d'Arendelle. Je vous prie de me garder chez vous, je ne désire votre toit que pour une nuit.

Sa voix était plaisante à entendre aux oreilles d'Elsa. Elle ne connaissait personne dont la voix avait ce timbre si particulier.

-Hum...

Il ne connaissait pas ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en parler, il ne la harasserait pas sur le sujet non plus.

Peut-être était-il plus désirable que n'importe qui d'autre...

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, le détaillant du regard. Plus haut qu'elle, il était plus massif en le constatant de près que de loin. Et il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient aussi pâles que les siens, peut-être même un peu plus pâles.

Raiden baissa la tête, n'appréciant guère être observé d'aussi près.

-Regardez-moi, ordonna t-elle.

Il obéit de mauvaise grâce.

-Une seule nuit, je vous accorde une nuit, puis vous repartirez.

Il acquiesça.

-Je vous remercie, votre Altesse.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de sardonique quand il l'appelait comme ça.

-Je m'appelle Elsa, Raiden.

-Elsa...

Il remarqua que ses yeux ne lui jouait pas des tours. Elsa portait bel et bien une fine robe qui lui couvrait à peine les épaules. N'avait-elle pas froid en ces lieux glacés?

-Vous n'avez pas froid, Elsa?

-Le froid ne m'atteint pas de la même façon que les autres.

Il opina avec hésitation. Un syndrome hypothermique pouvait provoquer cette sensation trompeuse de chaleur, pensa t-il avec crainte.

-Vous êtes sûre?

Raiden était à deux doigts de poser son manteau sur ses épaules.

-J'en suis certaine, merci de vous en soucier, dit-elle avec un air désintéressé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous montrerai où vous pourrez dormir.

Il la suivit en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur la longue traîne de son Altesse. Ils gravirent les marches qui montaient jusqu'à la chambre d'Elsa.

-Attendez moi ici, lui ordonna t-elle, très maîtresse femme, devant les doubles portes qui s'ouvraient sur sa vaste chambre.

Raiden inclina la tête, résigné.

Elsa referma les portes derrière elle et émit un cri silencieux. Le palais ne comportait aucune autre chambre...

Elle su soudain exactement quoi faire. Si elle avait créé de toute pièce cet immense château, elle avait aussi le pouvoir de créer un autre chambre, ainsi qu'un lit, comme elle avait fait pour le sien.

Souriante et inspirant profondément, elle posa sa main sur un des murs de sa chambre. De l'autre côté de la paroi, une pièce se construisait par la magie de son pouvoir. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que la sienne mais bien fermée et sans aucune ouverture pour que le froid n'attaque pas fatalement son visiteur pendant son sommeil.

Une porte de glace se dessina contre sa main, la poignée se créa à l'intérieur de sa paume. Elle ne put résister à dessiner un flocon de neige sur le montant de la porte.

Elsa l'ouvrit et, pénétrant dans la pièce, elle remarqua avec satisfaction que la chambre avait toute les caractéristiques souhaitées. Le lit semblait convenir à la grandeur du guerrier, et il était composé d'épaisses couvertures bleutées et d'un pâle blanc qui le tiendraient au chaud.

Au chaud. Voilà une pensée qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et annonça à l'homme aux yeux bleus qu'il pouvait avancer. Elsa eut de la fierté à lui présenter la pièce qui lui appartiendrait pour une nuit.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, Elsa.

Il semblait réellement ravi. Elle remarqua aussi comment le lit qu'elle avait construit lui faisait si terriblement envie.

-Ce que vous avez traversé pour vous rendre jusque ici a du être vraiment dur, Raiden, dit-elle avec compassion.

Une autre victime du climat violent et cruel qu'elle avait créé.

-Ce fut la plus violente tempête que j'ai traversé de ma vie, je peux vous l'assurer.

Il la regardait dans les yeux.

-Comment faites-vous pour vivre ici Elsa?

-Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je suis...différente des autres.

Elle se mordit les lèvres à cette évoquation. Peut-être en avait-elle trop dit, elle l'avait sûrement encouragé à poser d'autres questions...

Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle s'aprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta quand Raiden hocha la tête et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

-C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre, votre Altesse.

-Je ne crois pas..., déclara t-elle tristement.

-Vous avez ma parole.

Il se ravisa et s'éloigna plus loin dans la pièce, posant son écharpe sur la table de nuit près de la couche.

Losqu'il enleva son manteau, Elsa eut comme un léger tressaillement. Le col de son manteau protégeait les deux côtés de son visage, mais sitôt enlevé, on pouvait voir les marques sur ses joues qui rejoignaient les commissures de ses lèvres.

-Vous avez de drôle de cicatrices, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il porta sa main à sa joue.

-C'est...

Ses mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Elsa n'était pas la seule à garder pour elle même un flagrant secret. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et, lorsque le guerrier daigna la regarder, elle posa sa main sur son autre joue.

-C'est bien étrange, la façon dont elles sont formées est identique...

Elle pivota doucement le côté de sa tête de l'autre sens. Si Raiden ne laissait personne à part lui même le toucher ainsi, il ne trouva pas si désagréable que la jeune femme le fasse. Il trouva ses mains sincèrement froides cependant.

-Comment sont-elles apparues ainsi?

-Elsa, sauf votre respect, commença t-il doucement, je préférerais ne pas en parler.

Il retira gentiment ses mains. La reine de la glace ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Elle avait lu la douleur dans les yeux du guerrier à l'évocation de la raison de leur existence. Elle se mit à envier son air impassible, sa capacité à ne rien laisser paraître.

Elle perdait si facilement le contrôle d'elle même...

-Je...je vais vous laisser, déclara t-elle, mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, j-je ne serai pas loin.

Elsa n'avait étrangement pas la sensation de se forcer à être gentille avec lui.

-Je vous remercie.

Elle referma lentement la porte derrière elle. Elle marcha pensivement jusqu'à son immense balcon où elle s'accouda en comptemplant le paysage de neige et de glace sous ses yeux.

"_Raiden"_

Son nom prit soudainement forme dans une volute virevoltante de neige devant Elsa. La formation se dessouda aussitôt qu'Elsa se retourna en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

-Elsa?

-Oui! Oui, qu'y a t-il?

Raiden trouva son air nerveux bien soudain.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui...qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Raiden?

-Seriez vous bien ennuyée si je vous tenais compagnie?, demanda t-il avec sérieux.

De là, Elsa pouvait être certaine de sa sincérité.

-Je...non, non. Venez, je vous en prie, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Il noua son écharpe autour de son cou et s'avança jusqu'au balcon, aux côtés d'Elsa.

-C'est splendide, dit-il, ému en constatant la vue devant eux.

-Oui..., dit-elle avec retenue.

À ses yeux, tout ceci enchantait son coeur, à l'instar de son âme. Son âme souffrait pour les citoyens d'Arendelle qui devaient faire face à un climat aussi rude que celui qu'elle avait créé sans préavis.

-Dites moi, Raiden, préférez vous l'hiver ou l'été?

-Dois-je voir un sujet moral dans cette question?, dit-il avec une ironie calculée.

-Non!, dit-elle en riant. Non, soyez sincère, quelle saison est votre préférée?

-Ni l'été ni l'hiver, votre Altesse, affirma t-il en s'appuyant sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Ah? Alors laquelle?

-Le printemps, Elsa, dit-il, évasif.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?, demanda t-elle, sincèrement intéressée.

-Le printemps simbolise les espoirs nouveaux, le recommencement. Ce qui est mort pendant l'hiver renaît à cette période. Les gens s'émerveillent d'un bouffée de chaleur nouvelle qui fait grandir de jeunes pousses endormies du froid hivernal. La pluie revient, abaisse la neige et abreuve le sol, le soleil est doux et réparateur en cette saison. Les animaux se réveillent et reprennent le cours de leur vie...

Il réfléchit encore un instant avant de terminer:

-L'hiver tire sa révérence et accueille doucement la saison qui lui succédera, rien n'est brusque, tout est seulement...parfait.

-Le printemps est bien merveilleux, à vous entendre, seulement une chose m'échappe.

-Hum?

-Quel rapport cela a t-il avec vous?

-Mon coeur...voudrait pouvoir connaître le printemps.

Il regarda au loin avec une expression si accablée qu'Elsa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprit pas sur le coup son allusion.

-Comment ça? Vous n'avez jamais vécu un printemps?!

-Non Elsa, pas dans ce sens là...

Son regard infiniment triste s'imprima profondément dans l'âme de la reine des neiges.

-Oh...

_L'hiver rageait dans son coeur depuis beaucoup trop longtemps._

Elle remarqua avec stupéfaction que ses yeux s'humidifiaient beaucoup trop vite. Elle chassa les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux du revers de la main.

La main de Raiden se posa sur la sienne avec douceur.

-Je ne veux pas être la cause d'un tel état, Elsa, pardonnez moi.

-Non! Ça va, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle retira brusquement sa main d'en dessous de la sienne.

-Et vous? Votre saison préférée?, dit-il pour tromper le malaise.

-L'hiver, lança t-elle d'un trait.

-Ah...

-Vous ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi?, s'étonna t-elle.

-Je tire mes propres conclusions, et celles-ci me disent que vous ne désirez spécialement pas en parler.

Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux clairs. Elsa sourit.

-Je vous trouve très perspicace.

-Les yeux ne mentent pas, Elsa.

Comme suivant ce fait, Elsa soutint son regard avec intérêt.

-Vos yeux sont magnifiques, Raiden.

Il sourit à son tour, fidèle à sa façon de le faire.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il sans changer son ton de voix mais semblant pourtant apprécier le compliment.

Ils regardèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes le panorama glacé devant eux, n'osant pas troubler le silence environnant.

Elsa bâilla soudainement. Irrévocablement, Raiden l'imita.

-Je propose que nous aillons dormir, déclara Elsa en s'étirant longuement.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Raiden.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et raccompagna Elsa jusqu'à sa chambre, où il lui souhaita bonne nuit avec gentillesse.

-Raiden!

-Oui?, dit-il en se retournant, un pied engouffré dans la pièce attenante.

Elsa déglutit.

-Je...suis heureuse...de vous connaître.

Raiden lui sourit avec une affection qui était spécialement réservée aux êtres qui lui étaient chers.

-Moi de même, Elsa.

Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent encore pendant un court instant, puis Raiden s'éclipsa.

(Peut-être publierai-je la suite si un certain intérêt pour cette fic est manifesté :)


End file.
